Yumna the Cat
"Get ready to have some fun!" -Yumna the Cat Yumna the Cat is a fan character made by User:Yumna The Cat Personality Yumna is a kind, honest, generous and funny 10 year old girl. She's loyal to her family. Sometimes she's a little shy. Abilities She was born with telekinesis and telepathy. Telekinesis means: Moving things with her mind. Telepathy means: Reading minds. She can also float, although she is afraid of heights. Real Name Her real name is "Yumna Terissa Wilson". She made up the name "Yumna the Cat" Relationships Spike the Fox age:13 Spike the Fox or Jack Wilson. Jack is her big brother. His name used to be Jack Wilson but his mother gave him the nickname "Spike" when he was 3 years old. Sometimes he likes to annoy his sisters. He's kind of sefish sometimes, but he's kind and has a lot of ideas to solve problems. He has claws and ligthning powers. Hauna the Cat age:6 Hauna the Cat or Hauna Terrisa Wilson. She's Yumna's little sister. She loves her family. She's kind and smart. She has ice and snow powers. Eliya Terissa Wilson age:31 Eliya is Yumna, Spike and Hauna's mother. She's the responsible one in the family. Her husband is Andrew Wilson. She has lightning powers and telekinesis just like her daughther and her son. Andrew Wilson age:47 Andrew is Yumna, Spike, and Hauna's father. He's only staying home with the kids. His wife is Eliya Terissa Wilson. He has an ice power just like his third daughter. Jinx the Bat age:13 jinx was an old friend of Yumna, when yumna was 6 years old. she lives on a diffrent town now.she turned evil because brainwashed by her evil mother. jeanette the hedgewolf age:15 jeanette was her closest friend.she's have a twin named jean the hedgewolf. Fears She's afraid of heights. It's kind of weird that she can float but she's afraid of heights. Theme MLP Fighting is Magic - Twililight Sparkle stage theme (yumna's fighting theme) MLP Fighting is Magic - Pinkie Pie theme Also known "yumina" by spike sometimes "yumyum" by her mother sometimes "scardy cat" by shadow the hedgehog "little kitty" by her enemy's "dude" by spike sometimes "spike's sidekick" by spike's friends Dark side Yumna have a dark side called "Yumina". she can turn to yumina only when she's sad or angry when she turns Yumina her iris or eye turn red.and her personality changes to opositte of her personality. Likes * hang out with spike. * chocolate * omelette * pink * peace * her family Dislikes * bullies * being annoy by spike * her enemy's * called spike's sidekick Trivia *Yumna is part of the Wilson family. *She likes pink. * yumina is inspired from pinkamena from MLPFIM Gallery Yumna tc.png|New design Nlyum.png|Original clothes icon1.png|Old Yumna back.png|Old Yumna, traced from an Amy sprite. backdrop2q.png|Yumna and Hauna Yumna game.png|made by user:vanillathecat Scratch.PNG|by user:MissAquaAnime Yumna the Cat 2.PNG|by user:NaomiK Yumina.PNG|by user:RedEyedMedic Category:Cats Category:Mind Powers Category:Other Powers Category:Female Category:Good Category:Telekinesis power